criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Faint of Heart
The Faint of Heart is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the eleventh case in A World Forgotten and the two hundredth overall. It takes place as the fifth and penultimate case in the Roaring Heights district of Ravenedge. Plot As a panicked Travis raced in and informed them of Ezekiel Havisham's murder, Charity, therefore, told the player and Sienna to rush to the Havisham manor stat. The police then arrived, and, the detectives pushed on. Inside the dark, candlelit study, they heard the ghastly echoes of a piano. They followed the sounds. There, the fallen Mayor sat, his bloodstained fingers playing the piano with precision, his chest a dark abyss with no heart left to beat. As piano sounds resounded further, the duo bagged Ezekiel's body and ended the gothic orchestra. Moira, who clutched a scalpel in one hand, detailed that the victim was drugged with chloroform, before his heart was gruesomely cut from his chest. Draco also ascertained that Ezekiel's body had been laced with complex mechanisms, thus confirming that Ezekiel was the latest, and hopefully last, victim of the sadistic Heartbreaker's reign of terror. After the team successfully identified the killer was a keen listener of Mozart, they searched the city bathed in looming nightfall. Deputy Mayor Josephine Caldwell was first suspected, who said she'd accept the burden of mayorship with a heavy heart, before the daring duo of determined detectives questioned officer's daughter Geraldine Farnsworth, doctor Abraham Myers, and inventor Samantha Knight, still furious over her robotic "son"'s destruction. Back in the grand precinct, the patter of rainfall befell the city as a dark storm approached. Then, Tobias, his expression swarmed with grave concern, told the team that the Heartbreaker's macabre workshop had been found. Sienna and the player's hair blew in the roaring wind as the team desperately headed to the workshop. Inside the dark workshop, broken mechanical parts lay strewn on the tables and an arsenal of sharp carving knifes were displayed on the bloody wall. Thanks to crucial evidence found on the scene, they suspected eerie clockmaker Eustace Fitzgerald and, much to the team's dismay, inventor Cornelius Osborne, whose fascination with the mechanics of the murders had been discovered. Pedro then read another message from the Heartbreaker, detailing that the Heartbreaker would reveal clues about their identity if they released Scarlett Pierre from Sienna's care. A determined Sienna refused the Heartbreaker's offer quickly and insisted she'd never let her friend come to harm. Josephine was also uncovered as a criminal, her embezzlement of city funds unearthed due to the investigation. As Josephine escaped the team's grasp before she could be arrested, two criminals were loose in the city. The team then reviewed the facts of the case, when a ticking sound was heard. The pair followed the sounds to Cornelius' workshop, only to find a beating heart inside his cupboard. They then confronted Cornelius on the heart, which Moira confirmed belonged to Ezekiel, in his cupboard. Cornelius, panicked, pleaded that he was innocent and he had no idea how the heart was there, but insisted he was being framed. Left with no other choice, however, the team were forced to hold Cornelius in custody as a serious suspect in the crime. The duo also unearthed that Malcolm P. Farnsworth suspected his own daughter of the crimes, but kept it from his notes, and that Eustace wanted the mayor dead by any means necessary following his higher tax legislation. Abraham gravely confirmed that Ezekiel was suffering from a terminal disease and was unfit to serve as mayor, but Ezekiel was too stubborn to listen to reason and ignored his warnings. Back in the foyer, the team, preparing for a standoff with the Heartbreaker, debriefed Lawrence. As the storm worsened, Lawrence then suggested the Heartbreaker would try to get one step ahead of the team, prompting Hope to perk up and insist she had an idea to end the Heartbreaker's saga once and for all, but that she'd need Tobias' help. With that, the team collected the remaining evidence and prepared to face the Heartbreaker's wrath. The most beautiful lady of Ravenedge, Scarlett Pierre, walked down a dark alleyway, looking over her shoulder every second. The illumination of the alleyway was blocked out by a figure, wearing a mechanical masquerade mask, following behind her closely. At the ends of the alleyway, Lawrence, Charity, and Antonio arrived with armed guns, and the figure fell to the floor in fear. "Scarlett" then turned around, revealing herself to be Hope with a diguise created by Tobias. Charity then removed the masquerade mask, only to find a workhouse teenager underneath it. The frightened teenager then insisted that he'd been paid to wear the mask only a few minutes ago, begging that he'd done nothing wrong. The team soon realized the Heartbreaker saw through their ruse, before Antonio started worrying. The weapons expert then figured out that with the team distratced by the Heartbreaker's trick, Scarlett and Sienna would be defenceless in her house. Antonio and the player rushed to Sienna's house and found the pair tied to posts, bound and gagged, with Abraham standing over them with a knife. As Abraham went to stab Scarlett in the chest, Antonio fired his gun at the Heartbreaker's chest and he fell back, before Antonio shakily dropped his gun. Antonio then snapped out of it and they handcuffed a weakened Abraham before untying Sienna and Scarlett. As Charity and Lawrence arrived, the Heartbreaker bled from his wounds, his face laughing slightly. Abraham then confessed that they didn't understand his plight, prompting him to reveal his belief that he was immortalising the beautiful women, savouring their beauty, making them into perfect machines. He admitted that throughout his work as a doctor, he'd treated many women with syphillis and other diseases, and that these women had died before he could save them. The sadistic killer, who smiled at Sienna and Scarlett, confessed that he wanted to make the women works of art before they were plucked from the Earth. A bleeding Abraham then revealed that he placed the heart in Cornelius' cupboard, but not to frame him, but to inspire him, revealing his hope that Cornelius would follow in his footsteps and suceed him. Abraham then tried to move to Scarlett, insisting he could have made her immortal too if she let him, before his eyes shut and he slipped out of consciousness. Charity then told them they had to get Abraham to a hospital, refusing to let him escape the grip of justice. Post-arrest, Sienna shakily thanked the team for saving her and ending the Heartbreaker saga once and for all. Charity then confirmed that Abraham was in hospital undergoing care, but would live to see imprisonment. When Pedro wondered if it was over, Charity confirmed they still needed to ascertain Abraham's motives for killing Ezekiel. After suggesting they investigate the workshop, Lawrence accompanied the player and they searched the area. They then sifted through doll arms and legs, eventually discovering anatomical sketches which they sent to Draco. Draco then confirmed that the side notes confirmed the sketch was of Ezekiel's digestive tract, also ascertaining that Ezekiel's murder had been planned for weeks. He also revealed that after re-searching Sheila Abernathy's autopsy report, he'd discovered markings on her kidney which he believed to be a genetic condition at the time, but now believed were code. Hope, sick at the sight, then confirmed that the markings were morse for "Test No. 1." A few hours later, Abraham awoke in hospital. Abraham then begged they pass over a lock of Scarlett's hair as a keepsake of the one that got away, prompting the team to hold Sienna back. He then revealed that he was tempted to confess his motivations, but he wanted to leave one final unsolved mystery in Roaring Heights before he was locked away. At his trial, Judge Haddid was appalled by Abraham's sick delusions and decided that he would be sentenced to life imprisonment in solitary confinement, never to see the light of day again. After the trial the district had waited for, for twenty years, Amethyst confirmed she'd found a home for Andrew. Andrew then begged to stay with Amethyst, but Amethyst promised he'd love the home she'd found and the pair hugged. Amethyst then realized she'd lost Andrew's bear while looking for families wanting to adopt at city hall and begged the player and Antonio to help her retrieve it. After finding the bear dirty and damaged, they repaired it, and handed it to Andrew. They then met with Geraldine at the precinct, who admitted she'd always wanted children after a condition left her unable to carry babies. She then approached Andrew nervously and the pair cheerfully left the precinct, both of them ready for a better life. Meanwhile, Cornelius, now freed from custody, approached the team and admitted his disgust at Abraham's hopes of him serving as an apprentice. Hope then insisted she knew he wasn't like that, before Genevieve stormed in, demanding to speak with Charity. An infuriated Genevieve then demanded that no Osborne was allowed to be placed in custody and that if Cornelius wouldn't resign, Charity would sack him. Charity then refused, before Cornelius approached his mother. A determined Cornelius then told his mother that he was happy with the team and that they were his true family, and that no matter what Genevieve did, she'd never take him from them. Genevieve then told him he had no right to the Osborne name and that she'd give up trying to stop him "digging his grave". Moira then joked with Cornelius that if he was kicked out of his family, they would get along just fine. Cornelius, happy he'd stood up to his mother, then insisted he would work on an invention in his workshop. Finally, Charity told the team that before the city could recover from Ezekiel's murder, they'd need to discover the true reason behind his murder. Knowing the storm would only get worse and would likely destroy evidence, the pair decided to head back out into the night to discover Abraham's true motivations, to end the Heartbreaker shadow over Roaring Heights forever. Summary Victim *'Ezekiel Havisham' (his heartless corpse was found in his study, playing the piano) Murder Weapon *'Carving Blade' Killer *'Abraham Myers' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is an expert with mechanics. *The suspect listens to Mozart. *The suspect has read Frankenstein. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect is cleanly dressed. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is an expert with mechanics. *The suspect listens to Mozart. *The suspect has read Frankenstein. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is an expert with mechanics. *The suspect listens to Mozart. *The suspect has read Frankenstein. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a gear necklace. *The suspect is cleanly dressed. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is an expert with mechanics. *The suspect listens to Mozart. *The suspect has read Frankenstein. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a gear necklace. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is an expert with mechanics. *The suspect listens to Mozart. *The suspect has read Frankenstein. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a gear necklace. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is an expert with mechanics. *The suspect listens to Mozart. *The suspect has read Frankenstein. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a gear necklace. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer is an expert with mechanics. *The killer listens to Mozart. *The killer has read Frankenstein. *The killer wears a gear necklace. *The killer is cleanly dressed. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Candlelit Study. (Clues: Ezekiel's Body, Piano Music; New Suspect: Josephine Caldwell) *Interrogate Josephine on the mayor's murder. (New Crime Scene: Mayoral Offices) *Investigate Mayoral Offices. (Clues: Purse, Faded Agenda, Rock) *Examine Purse. (Result: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Cufflink; New Suspect: Geraldine Farnsworth) *Question Geraldine on the Heartbreaker's return. *Examine Faded Agenda. (Result: Doctor's Appointment) *See Abraham over his consultations with Ezekiel. *Examine Rock. (Result: Handwriting) *Analyze Handwriting. (04:00:00; New Suspect: Samantha Knight) *Confront Samantha over hurling a rock at the mayoral office. *Analyze Piano Music. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer listens to Mozart) *Autopsy Ezekiel's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is an expert with mechanics) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Macabre Workshop. (Clues: Broken Object, Faded Sheet, Broken Glass) *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Clock) *Analyze Clock. (04:00:00; New Suspect: Eustace Fitzgerald) *Interrogate Eustace over his clock. (Attribute: Eustace is an expert with mechanics) *Examine Faded Sheet. (Result: Heartbreaker Research; New Suspect: Cornelius Osborne) *Confront Cornelius about his research in the workshop. (Attribute: Cornelius is an expert with mechanics) *Examine Broken Glass. (Result: Chloroform Bottle) *Analyze Chloroform Bottle. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer has read Frankenstein; New Crime Scene: Mayor's Desk) *Investigate Mayor's Desk. (Clue: Cupboard) *Examine Cupboard. (Result: Coded Language) *Examine Coded Language. (Result: Codes) *Analyze Codes. (05:00:00) *Confront Josephine over embezzling funds. (Attribute: Josephine is an expert with mechanics, listens to Mozart, and has read Frankenstein) *See if Samantha spotted Josephine fleeing. (Attribute: Samantha is an expert with mechanics, listens to Mozart, and has read Frankenstein) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Place Cornelius in custody due to the heart. (Attribute: Cornelius listens to Mozart and has read Frankenstein; New Crime Scene: *Investigate Grand Piano. (Clues: Cooled Ashes, Torn Notepad) *Examine Cooled Ashes. (Result: Ineligible Letter) *Analyze Ineligible Letter. (05:00:00; Result: Death Threat) *Confront Eustace over the death threats. (Attribute: Eustace listens to Mozart and has read Frankenstein) *Examine Torn Notepad. (Result: Brain Diagram) *Analyze Brain Diagram. (07:30:00) *Ask Ezekiel what the diagram represents. (Attribute: Ezekiel is an expert with mechanics, listens to Mozart, and has Frankenstein) *Confront Geraldine over her father suspecting her. (Attribute: Geraldine is an expert with mechanics, listens to Mozart, and has Frankenstein) *Investigate Mechanical Parts. (Clues: Doll Arms, Faded Blueprint) *Examine Doll Arms. (Result: Curved Blade) *Analyze Curved Blade. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a gear necklace) *Examine Faded Blueprint. (Result: Mechanical Exoskeleton Diagram) *Analyze Mechanical Exoskeleton Diagram. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is cleanly dressed) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to How to be a Heartbreaker (5/6). (No stars) How to be a Heartbreaker (5/6) *Investigate Macabre Workshop. (Clue: Paper Stack) *Examine Paper Stack. (Result: Bloody Drawings) *Examine Bloody Drawings. (Result: Anatomical Sketches) *Analyze Anatomical Sketches. (05:00:00) *Confront Abraham over his motivations. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Speak to Amethyst about Andrew's adoption. *Investigate Mayoral Offices. (Clue: Cleaning Basket) *Examine Cleaning Basket. (Result: Torn Fabric) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Teddy Bear) *Analyze Teddy Bear. (06:00:00) *Meet with Geraldine. (Reward: Burger) *Help Cornelius stand up to Genevieve. (Reward: Osborne Suit/Dress) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in A World Forgotten Category:Roaring Heights